


To Nowhere In Particular

by Missy



Category: A League of Their Own (1992)
Genre: Conversations, Drabble, F/M, Traveling, Yuletide Treat, bus trips, falling asleep together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Five seconds on a bus.
Relationships: Jimmy Dugan/Dottie Hinson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	To Nowhere In Particular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petragem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petragem/gifts).



The bus was rocking gently with the rhythm of its never-ending motion when Jimmy sat down beside her. 

“Want some Cracker Jack?”

“Doesn’t that rot your teeth?” but she held out her palm. There were miles to go before they could get off - in more ways than one.

“Yeah, but you could use a few cavities.” She rolled her eyes at his observation but kept chewing. Even let him lean up against her as they got a little closer to the interstate. 

There were, it seemed, some positive benefits to staying up this late and for this long after all.


End file.
